


Stargazing

by PensToTheEnd



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU - part of I Know Your Soul, Blackhawks Summer Fic Fest 2017, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, One word prompt - Stargazing, Past Lives, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jon made his way down the path to the lake and the boat dock.  Patrick was stretched out on his back on the blankets he’d brought down, head propped up on a pillow.  Jon laid down next to him, tugging at the pillow until Patrick let him pull it over a little so they could share it.There was no moon in the sky, which made the stars brighter.  They filled the sky from horizon to horizon.  It was so different being here than it was in the city where the lights and air pollution dimmed the sky and made stargazing prohibitive.  Even if you went to any of the lake shores, in Chicago or Buffalo, the sky still wasn’t as spectacular as it was here at the cabin.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short set in the AU of "I Know Your Soul"
> 
> I think you can follow this if you haven't read the other...
> 
> Set during the summer following the end of "I Know Your Soul"

_Patrick?_

He had checked every room in the cabin but couldn’t find his soulmate, so he finally just called out to him through their bond.  Bond.  After over seven months it still seemed strange to be able say that.  Jon had given up hope that he’d ever be able to bond to Patrick’s soul during this lifetime together.  Then, last November he’d almost lost Patrick completely.  That was before the miracle, as he called it.  When his soul, his heart, had been so strong that it pulled Patrick back, pulled Patrick’s soul back from the abyss.  That was when they had bonded.

_Dock._

Came back to him from Patrick.  Then, as always, it was followed by the words that made Jon’s heart fill with warmth and happiness.  Words he heard as thoughts a hundred, no a thousand, times every day.

_My Jonny._

Jon made his way down the path to the lake and the boat dock.  Patrick was stretched out on his back on the blankets he’d brought down, head propped up on a pillow.  Jon laid down next to him, tugging at the pillow until Patrick let him pull it over a little so they could share it. 

There was no moon in the sky, which made the stars brighter.  They filled the sky from horizon to horizon.  It was so different being here than it was in the city where the lights and air pollution dimmed the sky and made stargazing prohibitive.  Even if you went to any of the lake shores, in Chicago or Buffalo, the sky still wasn’t as spectacular as it was here at the cabin. 

“Star light.  Star bright.  First star I see tonight. Wish I may.  Wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.”  Jon recited as he looked up into the night sky.

“What did you wish for?”

“Can’t tell.  Then it won’t come true.”  Jon nudged his shoulder against Patrick’s.  “You know the rules.”

Jonny knew it didn’t matter whether he had made a wish out loud or not, Patrick already knew what it was.  As soulmates, they couldn’t just automatically read each other’s thoughts all the time, they could block thoughts from the other if they wanted.  But he and Patrick rarely, if ever, did that.  So, he knew Patrick already knew what his wish was.,

“You’re a sap, Jonny.  You know that, right?”  Patrick kidded him. 

“I know.  But you were thinking the same thing.”

Once their souls had bonded in this lifetime, more memories of their past lives together had come forward.  Jon thought about them, about all of the times his soul had loved Patrick’s soul.  There had been so many times. 

“Do you have a favorite past life?  I mean, from what you can remember about any of them or what you dream about them?”  Patrick asked.

“Not really.  As long as we were together, they were all great.”

 _Sap.  My Jonny.  But a sap._  

Jonny snorted as the thoughts found him.

“So I’m a sap.” He retorted out loud.  “Do you have a favorite?”

“No.  You’re right.  The ones I can remember have all been good.  Well, except for...”

“Yeah.”  Jon knew what lifetime Patrick meant.

Eric and Sam, their lifetime just before this one.  The bond that had been ripped apart violently when Eric had been killed by a sniper’s bullet during the Korean War.  Sam’s soul had been damaged by the trauma and it had caused the bond crisis he and Patrick had faced.

“I wish that lifetime had been different.”  Patrick sighed.

“But then we wouldn’t be here.  We wouldn't be us.”

“What do you mean?”

“If they hadn’t been killed, they might have still been alive and together past the time when we were born.”

Patrick was silent for a moment, and Jon couldn’t even read his thoughts. 

“Peeks?”

“I guess that makes sense.”  Patrick mused.  “It’s all really confusing.  I mean, like, we can remember our past lives now, so could like, Sam or Eric remember them?  Or, did Micah and Christian know that they’d been Vladi and Petr?  It makes my head spin sometimes thinking about it.”

“I know, and I guess I should say thanks for blocking those thoughts.  Being in your brain is a hell of an amusement ride without the extra spinning.”

_Asshole.  My Jonny._

Jon laughed as Patrick huffed.

“Anyway,” Jon said after a minute, “I think that in the end, Sam and Eric would have died long before we were born regardless.  I think that, well, I just think that this is what was meant to happen.”

“What?  Us?”

“Yeah.  I think we were meant to happen.  That our souls as you and me, as Jonathan and Patrick.  We were meant to be.”

“One true pair?”  Patrick muses, going back to a story Jon had told him about souls that bond over several lifetimes.  When they have that one perfect lifetime together, when the bond is so strong during a lifetime, the two souls will forever know each other by their names in that lifetime from that moment on.  Patrick liked to think about it, to think that their souls would be together in many future lifetimes. 

“Us.  We’re that pair for our souls.”  Jon says softly.  “I know it.  I can feel it.”

“You don’t think it’s Eric and Sam?”

“No.  I don’t.”  Jon admits to Patrick.  “I know that you, at first, that your soul thought it was Sam still.  And that it thought I should be Eric.  But...”

“But?”

“I never thought of myself as Eric.  I’ve always been me, I mean, Jon.  And, well, after what happened.  I just feel like we’re it.  The one true pair.  I can’t explain it, Peeks, it’s just like something I know deep down inside.  My soul knows it.”

Patrick was silent again.  Thinking.  This time, however, he kept reaching out to Jon as he thought about Jon’s words.  He kept reading Jon’s soul.

_My Patrick.  Love.  Love.  My Patrick._

Patrick closed his eyes and blocked out Jon for a brief second.  He called out to Sam again and again.  To Eric again and again.  He got no response and felt only darkness, emptiness.  His own soul repeating in the background – _Jonny Jonny Jonny._

”You’re right, Jonny.”  He said after a moment.  “I can’t feel Sam or Eric at all.”

“See.”

“You know what, you know why I think you may be right after all?”  Patrick rolled onto his side, placing his hand over Jon’s heart.

“Why Peeks?”

“Because we get to have the most incredible lifetime together.  We get to play hockey and we’re going to win the Stanley Cup together, we’re going to win a lot of cups together.”  Patrick tipped his head forward and kissed Jon’s shoulder lightly.

“You think all that is better than our life in Russia?  Or in coming and settling in the new world?  Or living in ancient Egypt?”

“Oh, hell yeah!  Hockey is better than all of that.” Patrick said excitedly, a million thoughts about hockey and winning the Cup rushing through his mind.

“Yep.  There’s that rollercoaster of thoughts I love to ride.  Wow.”

_Asshole.  My Jonny._

He gets again.

_My Patrick.  Love._

He sends back.

Patrick rolls back over on to his back.  They lie there, not talking, just looking at the stars. 

“So, are you going to tell me your wish?”  Patrick finally asks after a short time.

“You know I didn’t wish for anything.”  Jon states.  He reaches down and takes Patrick’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“Why not?”  Patrick asks coyly.  “Say it.”

 _Because I already have everything I could ever wish for in my life._ Jon sends.  _I have you._

 _My Jonny._ Comes back immediately.  _I love you, you big sap._


End file.
